Home At Last
by CynicalInkSlinger
Summary: When the battle was done, Hatter still had had blood coming out of his ear, was still battered, and Alice was too, in a way. This time, they notice, and start to heal. An alternate ending, featuring fluff! Hurt/Comfort! And Hatter's house!
1. Chapter 1

Holding up the ring in triumph, Alice could have laughed at the roar of approval coming up around her, at the heroes' victory, at the fact that many of the Oysters (and when had she started using Wonderland terminology?) probably had no idea what the ring was; but she didn't laugh, because she knew the cost, and she didn't know the future. Right now though, just right now, that didn't bother her, and she turned her head to smile at Hatter. It was a smile of comrades, a smile that said, _Look, we both got what we wanted together._ And maybe even, _You were right._

Hatter smiled back at her, and did one of his hat tricks, and this time Alice didn't pointedly not watch, because before she hadn't wanted to admit that it was impressive and he was clever and she always wanted to watch him, but now, well, now…

Alice took a few steps towards Hatter and they slid into a hug as natural as sunshine. Hatter sighed into it and they lingered, because now they had time, and he said "That feels good" again, but then he couldn't stop himself from a small cough and a bigger wince, and Alice drew back in alarm.

"Hatter?" She exclaimed and examined him closely with narrowed eyes. "It's not just a few cuts and bruises, is it?" Her eyes lit on his ear, and her voice lowered from concern towards horror. "Hatter, there is _blood_ coming out of your ear."

He looked discomfited by her sudden attention, and a hand came up to touch the offending body part and scrub away some dried blood with a wince. "Yeah, well, I had Dee and Dum in to play, didn't I? It's nothin' to be worried about, no how—any how," he corrected the phrase grimly, as it put him in mind of his jailors, and after pushing his hat a little better into place, smiled brightly at Alice. "I'll be fine."

This tired phrase didn't even slightly deter Alice, who looked even more horrified and was rapidly checking over his body for injury. "Dee and Dum? But why? What could you even tell them, they already had the ring!"

Hatter barked a laugh. "Resistance leader, remember? But I expect it was for their own amusement as much as anything else. Anyway, when they couldn't get anything from my mind they just moved on to my body." His statement was corroborated by another cough, this time bringing up blood to show on his shirt cuff, and he hissed in restrained pain. His eyes darted back to Alice to see if he would get away with it.

"_Hatter," _Alice said, "You are _not fine._" Her hands hovered over his body as she looked around worriedly. "Where should we—where is some—"

"Alice," Hatter interrupted and rested a hand on her shoulder, brought it up to cup her face when that didn't quite grab her attention. "Calm down, just a bit, right? I'm far from bleeding out, there's no need to panic."

She looked up at him helplessly. "But you're _hurt,_ Hatter, and it's because of _me._"Her voice cracked, and a hand came up to scrub furiously at her eyes before she turned her head to keep looking around. "And I don't know where to go to take care of you, or with what, and, Hatter—oh, Hatter, my _Dad_."

Hatter enfolded her in his arms in another hug, a different kind of hug, bittersweet and aching with her shoulders shaking under his arms, her head tucked into his shoulder, her hands grasping at his jacket. He turned his head so his lips met her ear, and luckily, her short gasps of trying-not-to-break-down-in-front-of-an-entire-alt ernate-universe-I-just liberated stopped and she was able to take a deep breath and exhale into his lapel.

"Don't worry, Alice," he said quietly, "We'll go to my place. Safe, well-stocked, out of the way. At least until you get your feet under you." He felt Alice nodding into him, felt her breathing calm. She shifted gently and he let her pull back as she smiled at him, okay for now. They were okay. They could heal.

So, of course, that's when Jack stepped up. "Alice! Are you alright? What happened, how did you escape? And…" He gestured at the crumpled casino/palace. "Well, clearly, a lot has happened."

While he talked, Hatter released Alice completely and stepped back, ready to be put aside, prioritized away, already trying to get over it, to remind himself that what was best for Alice is just best. Alice had to grab his sleeve to keep him from retreating completely, and looked at him concernedly before responding to Jack.

"Um… Hatter and I both escaped at the same time, and used the Oysters… people's… bad emotions to—" she shook her head, looked back at Hatter, bloodied and bruised and looking down at the ground arm limp in the sleeve she held. "Jack, do you think you could you could 'debrief' me later? I think we need some time to recover."

Jack looked between her and Hatter, eyes very slightly narrowed. "Of course, of course—I can offer you both rooms at my own safe house, if you'd like?"

Alice felt a tug on the sleeve she was holding, but only gripped it tighter. "Actually, we have other accommodations in mind, but thank you." At the same time, she barely raised an eyebrow and looked between him and the Duchess, whom she'd _seen_ standing very close together during that last confrontation. She and Jack were over, and they both knew it, and while they should probably talk about it sometime, now was not the time.

Jack got the message, but took it well. "Of course. Only call on me if you—either of you—need something. I believe the Library will the new seat of power, if you will report there when you are sufficiently rested…? Yes, quite, good." He inclined his head gracefully, then hesitated for a moment. "And… thank you, both, so much, for your service to the kingdom."

He leaned in and kissed Alice's cheek, and then deliberately stepped over to Hatter to shake his hand. As he did, he leaned in to whisper something in his ear that Alice couldn't catch. He nodded at both of them one last time and stepped away, and they were alone again, as alone as two people could be on the edge of a small crowd of celebrating Wonderlanders.

Alice looked back to Hatter, stepped closer to readjust his hat for no reason, noticing that he let her. "What say we get out of here, huh?" And she hesitated to bring it up, but… "Hatter… didn't your shop get ransacked by those suits?"

"What, you think I live in my shop? What do you take me for?" He cocked his head just-so, spoke so dramatically, and it was so _Hatter_ and not what she had just seen him become that she laughed and found her smile again. "No, important resistance go-between like me? I got me own safe house, hidden and proper like. Not too far from here, really, but we should still catch a boat."

It was not hard for the Champion of Wonderland and her Vassal to catch a ride, and one boat and a secret passage or two later they slipped through a cunningly hidden door into Hatter's place.

It was surprising, in a way Alice couldn't pin down at first. There was the eccentric Wonderland style, of course, all clean lines and fixtures she doesn't know the purpose of, and she could see some of Hatter's style in the beautiful (and well-used ) hatrack and glass tables, but it was so… cozy. There was a brown paisley sofa, and a bright blue armchair, and the carpet was soft. No part of Wonderland had ever seemed remotely cozy before, and Alice finally felt like she could relax. It took her a moment to stop savoring the feeling before remembering why they were there.

"Hatter, where's your first aid kit?" she asked, looking back at him from where she had been taking in the place.

"Oh come on now, you haven't even taken off your coat yet, and it's straight to business?" he sighed and shook his head mournfully, "I should have known." Alice rolled her eyes and started to take off the purple coat Hatter had lent her, it seemed like so long ago, but he beckoned her to turn around and insisted on helping her out of it. He hung it on the coat rack by the door, and almost in retaliation, she slipped behind him to help his coat off.

She was glad she did when she saw what was under it.

"Hatter! What happened?" she whisper-shouted, fingers hovering over scorchmarks, holes in his shirt over more and more wounds. It was a stupid question, she admitted to herself as he laughed raspily.

"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumber, o' course." He didn't even try to say he was fine, this time, and Alice took his wrist and started leading him to the hallway, determined to take care of him without any more delay. He pointed to the bedroom and she left him seated on the bed (purple) while she rummaged in the glass bathroom cabinet for his first aid kit.

When she returned, he had already removed his shoes and shirt, and even hat. She took in a breath when she saw the vicious wounds he'd earned, that still didn't distract her completely from the smooth skin and muscle that had always been covered by so many layers before. And even just the absence of his hat… suddenly the situation seemed much more intimate than she had expected, she reflected as tamped down her desire to run her fingers through his hair, to set it right and mess it up again.

Instead she sat down next to him quietly, and dug around in the kit to pull out a clean cloth and antiseptic, to clean his wounds. She started on his face, gently washing away blood and dirt and sweat, wincing with him every time she had to go directly over a cut or scrape. She washed away the blood that had come from his ear, hoping the internal damage would heal on its own—she was no doctor. That blood trail took her to his neck, and then torso, and she silently encouraged him to lie back on the bed as she went for the blackened skin as tenderly as she could.

The silence was strong, but comfortable. Loaded with good things. _Thank you,_ Alice was saying with every dab, and the way Hatter looked at her… well, it spoke volumes all by itself.

It was really too bad Alice was too focused on his torso to see it.

It took a long time, but finally everything was clean and bandaged and done for now, and Alice and Hatter both sighed in relief at the same time, and shared a brief chuckle at that.

"Well, I'm knackered, and I don't have a guest bed, so I'm off to kip on the couch," Hatter said finally, gingerly sitting up and making to leave.

Alice was horrified. "Hatter! I'm not kicking you out of your bed! Plus, you're _injured_, from trying to _rescue_ me—there is no way I'm—"

"—well there is no way _I'm_ going to let the bleedin' Champion of Wonderland, let alone a lady, sleep on the couch when I am perfectly fine with—"

"—actually, as I've brought up, _you're_ the one who's bleeding, and you did just as much to save Wonderland you know, we were in this together and—"

"—besides I wouldn't get any rest if I knew you were out there on my bleedin' couch, would only feel guilty the entire night, really you'd be doin' me a favor—"

"—_Fine_!" Alice interrupted suddenly, fed up. "Let's just… share the bed, okay? It's definitely big enough." Which was true.

Hatter hesitated a moment, then nodded. "Alright then. I know how to keep my hands to myself, don't worry."

Alice's eyes softened. "I wouldn't worry, Hatter. I trust you, remember?"

Hatter let out a long sigh, a happy one. "Yeah."

And nothing else needed to be said, as they both slipped under the covers on either side of the bed and slipped with equal ease into long peaceful sleep, trusting each other to still be there in the morning, along with all the things that were left to say.

**Whew, I stayed up late to finish this. Might be worth it if you drop me a line or two! Also, let me know if this is worth continuing… I may have a couple ideas, but they lack encouragement.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the feedback, guys! Without it, I definitely wouldn't have gotten this out. I actually really like this fic, so I might continue it... slowly. I'm not known for my haste.**

When Alice awoke, it was with a jolt of panic, a jolt of _what am I doing where am I this is not my bed._ However, sad to say, she'd gotten used to it over the last few days, and stifled it mercilessly before letting her senses finish waking up.

She was comfy. And warm. And there was something across her waist, a weight that contributed to her comfort and warmth. Alice's hands shifted curiously and she realized it was Hatter's arm, held there by her own grasp. She quickly released it, wondering if Hatter had placed it there or if she had dragged it across her like a security blanket. She wondered if she could get away free, but that hope was quickly spoiled by a husky chuckle behind her.

"So, are you always this cuddly, or were you just cold last night?" Hatter teased in a low, sleepy voice that absolutely did not make her blush as she flipped over to punch at his shoulder.

"Ow! Oi!" Hatter protested, "I don't know if you remember, but I was shot there recently!"

"Only through your bulletproof vest!" Alice rebuffed quickly, but she did lean in to peer at the spot for a moment, making sure it was still only bruised. Hatter leaned back just a little, letting her look, and when she looked up he was smiling smugly at her. "Oh hush," she said, but it was through a half smile that gave way to some of the concern from the night before. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, nobbut middlin', lass, nobbut middlin', and aye as these things will happen an' we tyke 'em as th' come," Hatter said forlornly in the thickest accent Alice had ever heard. She couldn't help but burst out laughing, and Hatter grinned at her, pleased. "Seriously, Alice, you've no need to worry over me." Apparently it was the wrong thing to say, because Alice sobered right up again, and Hatter sighed, looking down.

"Hatter, I'm sorry I didn't trust you until recently," Alice said earnestly, "But you do know… you have to know… _you do matter._ In general. And to me. And it also matters to me that you're hurt, especially seeing as you got hurt _for me_."

Hatter looked up to see complete sincerity in her eyes, and suddenly found that he had to look away again. He cleared his throat vigorously a couple of times, but was unable to speak. "You don't only have to take care of me, you know," he heard Alice add quietly behind him. "I wish you'd let me take care of you, too."

He swiveled his head to nod at her a couple of times, and neither remarked on the brightness of his eyes. There was suddenly a peace in the room, and Alice felt the warmth of a strange sun on her skin as it poured in the window. As she let her gaze wander that way, she gasped and sat straight up. "Hatter, how long did we sleep? It looks like nearly noon!"

Hatter let out a brief bark of laughter and then rolled over in bed to pick up a mechanism utterly unfamiliar to Alice. "Half after, actually," he said, and replaced it before turning back over. "But it's not as if there's anything we're late for."

Alice rolled her eyes a little. "We were supposed to report to the library, remember?"

"When we're rested, he said. As far as I'm concerned, it could be another day or so before I'd classify myself so optimistically." He let the word roll off his tongue with a cocky smile. "I'm sure even your Jack'll grant us that." It made Alice wince at firs, but she realized was said without the bitterness or resignation it might have held only a day before, so she let herself smile tentatively.

Still, they couldn't just stay in bed, and after allowing herself a moment to stretch (Hatter looked away politely) she quickly got out from underneath the covers and started re-gathering materials to recheck Hatter's wounds. "Well, I'm glad you're no longer inclined to ignore your injured state," she said primly and sat on his side of the bed. "Let's see too it, then," She prompted when he gave no sign of moving.

Hatter had already been watching her with an expression of mild horror, and now he just groaned and let his head fall back on his pillow. "Oh no, you're one of those, aren't you," he said as he reluctantly peeled the covers away from his bandaged torso. "A _morning_ person." He said the words like it was a terrible disease, and Alice poked him in the ribs, but carefully avoided any place already bruised or burned, and Hatter looked at her like he'd noticed.

"Actually, I'm not sure it can classified as morning any more, when it's half-past noon," she said pointedly, as she began peeking under bandages, replacing a few that had been too bloody for her comfort, re-salving the burns.

Hatter didn't make any snarky reply, only cooperated, and the comfortable silence from the night before fell smoothly into place—only this time, without the exhaustion and the slight panic that had been excellent distractions before, Alice couldn't help but focus on the smooth expanses of skin before her, she felt like her fingertips were tingling to explore the muscles of his shoulders, she felt like her whole body was basking in the heat that radiated from his, and she wanted more.

When she was done, she didn't want to stop, but she tried to cover it with a cough, and folded her hands in her lap and looked up. Still, something wasn't quite right, and she frowned slightly before her eyes landed on the hat on the nightstand. She picked it up before she could second guess herself and gently placed it back on his head, where it belonged.

She couldn't help smiling as something right seemed to click back into place, and soothed some of her worry. "There's my Hatter," she said with satisfaction, taking him in. Then she stopped in acute embarrassment—vulnerability?—and she couldn't think of a single thing to add as she looked back up at his face.

Hatter was still looking at her, calmly, openly, intensely, a look she couldn't recall ever having seen before, a look she couldn't look away from, and she could feel heat rising in her cheeks. "Yes," he said, and captured her hand to bring it to his cheek. "Here's your Hatter."

He turned his head to kiss her palm, and her breath left her all at once. She let her other hand come up to rest on his shoulder, firm and warm and so, so, _trustworthy. _And when he brought her hand back to his face, it was so easy to follow it, to pepper his face with her lips, tasting his skin for the first time, kissing just under the brim of his ridiculous, perfect hat until he takes the back of her neck in his other hand and draws her lips to his.

It was a chaste kiss, and when it ended Hatter tipped their foreheads together. Alice studied the brown-and-honey patterns in his eyes. "Well, that was a long time coming," she remarked and got a huff of amused breath in return.

"Alice," is all Hatter said back, with such awe and joy that Alice couldn't help but kiss him again, hoping he could feel her smile against his. She chased the taste of that tea-scented breath back into his mouth until he did something characteristically tricky with his tongue, and took over her mouth in return. When Alice had to pull back for air he just continued down her jaw, with playful nips and presses that were _not_ helping her catch her breath.

When he got to that sensitive spot under her ear, she couldn't hold back a shaky sigh. He let out a low pleased chuckle, and she felt it shiver through her spine. But when he tried to sit up more for more accessibility, he couldn't hold back a hiss, and Alice put both hands on his shoulders and pushed him back flat in an instinct of alarm. "Bossy," Hatter muttered good-naturedly and tried half-heartedly to lean up again but Alice glared him into submission.

"Hatter, I need you to heal. I need you to be okay. Stop pushing yourself: you already saved the world—well, one world—let alone me. You don't need to prove yourself." She was deadly serious, but it didn't seem to affect Hatter's good mood, as he let a thumb come up to trace her cheekbone.

"Nah," he said, "You saved yourself, and the world. I just had the honor of helping." Alice couldn't stifle the urge to let a corner of her mouth curl up, or to swoop down to Hatter's level and steal another kiss.

"You're so stubborn," she rolled her eyes at him, and he just tipped his hat in agreement. "But I think it's time we ate, anyway. Do you have anything around?"

Hatter started to sit up again and this time Alice helped him to sit on the edge of the bed. Day-after soreness, she knew from much experience in martial arts, was often worse than day-of. "Wouldn't be much of a safe house without supplies, would it? I don't have any pizza, or whatever that was that Charlie gave us, but I think we can scrounge something up."

"Got any chocolate and cream cake?" Alice teased, as she helped tug him to his feet.

"Trying to forget me already, Alice?" Hatter mourned facetiously, his expression belied by the easy way he folded her into an embrace.

"I'm fairly certain there's not enough cream cake in any world for me to do that," Alice murmured back, and her arms came up to hug him back.

"Do you know, you really give the best hugs?" Hatter remarked after a moment more.

Alice laughed and they went to raid the pantry.


End file.
